Rankings
Leader x1 The leaders carry the weight of the entire wellbeing of the Clan on their shoulders. They are to be respected at all costs. They represent the Clan as a whole during confrontations with/from other rivals or allies. Their duties include -but are not limited to- calling together ceremonies, helping with organizing patrols, having the final say on important matters, and the overall supervisor Deputy x1 Help to distribute the weight. They organize patrols and pick up pieces that the leader may have accidentally dropped, so to say. They are second in command and will take over leading the Clan if something were to ever happen to the current leader. The leader relies heavily on their guidance, so they must be level-headed, patient, and dependable. Medicine '''Cat x1' These felines are the healers of the Clan. They have knowledge of various plant herbs and are extremely wise, regardless of age. No cat would ever wish to correct them, for they are greatly respected. They are the ones who care for the ill, lame, wounded, or maimed. They are also the closest to StarClan and share prophecies with the Clan. '''Medicine '''Cat apprentice' x1' Are in training to become the next Medicine Cat. They are often the ones to run their mentor’s errands. If a Medicine Cat were to fall ill or die, the apprentice would step up and claim their title. '''Warriors x∞' Warriors are the lifeblood of the clan. These are the cats that will laugh, cry, and die together in their lives. They train our young, fight our battles, and make up the largest portion of BlizzardClan. Apprentices x∞ These are the young tykes who are in training to become BlizzardClan's next generation of warriors. They are appointed a mentor and spend the next 6 moons being educated and taught the ways of the BlizzardClan cats. Queens x∞ They are the caretakers of the young. Some are expecting she - cats, while others are there to kit - sit. They together make up the mothers of our new generation and are regarded as what their name states; queens. Queens temporarily put a pause on their lives as warriors to birth the clan’s future. But, they’re always prepared to defend their kits. Kits x∞ Honestly as simple as the name implies. Kits are BlizzardClan’s future and are to be protected at all costs. Until they have reached the required age, kits are not to leave the nursery unless supervised by their mothers. Absolutely no kits outside of camp. If any Clan member were to find an adventurous kit beyond our camp walls, they will help tend to the elders, regardless of age. If this behavior continues, their apprentice ceremony will be held back a moon. Hopefully by then, they’ll understand. Elders x∞ The seniors of the Clan. Elders are retired warriors who live out the rest of their lives in comfort. They represent the Clan’s past and guide with their knowledge for the future. These veterans are highly respected and are always to be treated with the utmost dignity. Apprentices are assigned to tend to their needs; whether it be a damp nest or a rumbling stomach.